Lloyd Garmadon's Life Story
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon had an interesting childhood. His family -Lord Garmadon, Misako, and Lillian- are all proud of his arrival. But will certain family issues tear them apart? First story, please read. *ON HIATUS*
1. Birth

**This is my first ever story; it will go through each year of Lloyd's life: from birth to whatever age I feel like going to.**

**Keep in mind, he WILL have the Tomorrow's Tea.**

**My first fanfic, don't hate! R&R!**

* * *

Frantic shouts. Breathe. Bright white rooms. Breathe. Husband comforting. Breathe. New voice wailing. Relief; my baby is born.

The baby lay in the small, comfortable bed. Three pairs of eyes watch intently: waiting for a cry, a laugh, anything to break the silence. The pitch-black skinned man with a helmet and red eyes. The beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A young girl with bleach blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. All waiting. All watching.

All watching the newborn boy with blonde hair and electric green eyes. The boy who was currently unnamed. The boy whom would someday become the greatest being in all of Ninjago.

The man picked the boy -now named Lloyd- up.

"Oh, Lloyd. How I wish you could see the real me," Lord Garmadon said gently. The swift rocking of Lord Garmadon's muscular arms soon lulled Lloyd to sleep.

"Mommy, why must I have a baby brother?" asked the girl, whom had hoped for a girl. She had so wanted a sister to pass on advice to, to play dolls with, to love.

"It was Destiny's plan. She has Lloyd's future set in stone. All of our futures. Even yours, Lillian," she answered.

Lillian looked forlornly at her mother, Misako, then her father, and back to Lloyd. She reached up and gently tickled his chin. He woke up and laughed.

The young girl giggled. "May I hold him?" she asked her father.

Lord Garmadon sighed, but nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. You are of age, after all, at ten years old."

Lillian smiled and held her arms out and prepared for the soon-to-come weight. Lloyd was surprisingly light. She rocked him and walked over to the one small window. His large eyes reflected the light of the moon.

"Look, Lloyd. There's a whole world out there for us to explore. Just you and me. Together."

* * *

**So, how was it? I need your feedback. If I don't get at least five reviews, I won't continue! Please review!**


	2. First Birthday

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I hope you guys had an enjoyable Thanksgiving!**

**This chapter is significantly longer than the first.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**First Birthday**

Lillian lay on the ground, doing homework. Her record player played one of her favorite oldies songs.

Lloyd sat in his play pen, throwing foam blocks. Suddenly, he stood up and shook the fence surrounding him. The fence made such a racket that Lillian was forced to look up and abandon her homework.

She walked over and picked up the baby. She was rather small for an eleven year old, but she held his weight nonetheless. She plopped back down by her work and set Lloyd next to her.

"How's my Lloydie doing on his first birthday?" She asked gently.

Lloyd crawled over and sat in her lap. "Ba, ba, ba."

Lilian giggled and stroked the soft, blond mop of hair on his little head. He rolled off and hit the ground with a thud, but immediately sat up. He crawled over to a patch of sunlight.

His little corduroy pants were smudged with dirt from the floor.

Suddenly, the door of their tiny house opened. Lloyd squealed. Lillian hurriedly set him back in his play pen before running to her mother.

"Did you get them? _Did_ you?" She prodded, digging in the brown paper grocery bag that Misako was holding.

"Yes," she said. She quickly added, "But please do wait until I've set it down, dear; it cost me a fortune."

Lillian nodded. As soon as the bag touched the table, though, the contents were sprawled about. Flour, sugar, and milk were among the food supplies.

"Okay, are you ready?" Misako asked her daughter, earning a nod in return.

Then, together, as mother and daughter, they started baking the cupcake that would symbolize Lloyd's first birthday.

As the cupcake sat on the table, Lillian admired it. It was vanilla, with green frosting masterly spread on. A single candle stood proudly at the top.

A timer went off, startling Lillian. They both knew what this meant: it was finally Lloyd's birth time!

They set off in a hurry. Misako grabbed a match and lit the candle. Lillian ran to Lloyd and picked him up. She set him in the high chair. Misako turned off the lights.

They sang.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Lloyd,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

They cheered, and Lloyd gobbled his cupcake. There was a voice at the door.

"Happy birthday, Lloyd," Lord Garmadon said softly.

Everyone went silent. Lord Garmadon had not been seen since Lloyd turned one month old. There was a flurry of arms, suddenly, and muffled shouts of "Father!" and "Oh, how we've missed you!"

"Dadeh?" Lloyd asked quietly. Lord Garmadon paused. He pushed the weeping girls off himself and strode silently toward the baby.

Lloyd was swept into Garmadon's arms, as the man let one small tear slide down his cheek.

When they had finished reuniting, they sat in a circle on the floor.

Lord Garmadon brought from inside his pocket three wrapped objects. He first handed one to Misako. It was long and paper thin.

She opened it, and cried out. Inside was a bank note for $10,000. She wept and hugged Lord Garmadon, muttering words of thanks.

Next, Lord Garmadon handed Lillian a package with a large, circular object inside. She tore open the wrapper and gasped. It were every single record of her favorite band, the Treble Makers. She had been wanting these for years, and finally, they lay right in her palm. The uttered a word of thanks, which was all she could muster from the shock resounding in her brain.

Lastly, Lord Garmadon gave Lloyd an oddly shaped package. The family waited patiently and silently while Lloyd attempted to rip the paper. When he did, he giggled. Inside was a clothing kit: a pair of tough black pants, a black long-sleeve shirt with a green collar and number five on it, a cape and hood, and black tennis shoes. The clothes were very large; they probably would not fit for a solid four years.

Abruptly, Lord Garmadon stood up. He walked noiselessly to the door and turned to his stunned family members.

"You will remain in my heart. You three have helped me see the light of life through the cloud of death that surrounds my body. Misako, raise this family well. I expect great things from you. Lillian, be a good girl; do your schoolwork and help your mother. And Lloyd, I hope to see you again. I know you will grow up to be a fine man. Though evil courses through my veins, and I may not ever see you again, just remember: I will _always_ love you."

He disappeared.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I hope you decide to review. I had sixty five views, but only five reviews. Please review and I will update sooner!**


	3. Second Birthday

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**I hope you like the next chapter of Lloyd Garmadon's Life Story.**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Second Birthday**

Little Lloyd Garmadon walked over to his older sister, Lillian.

"Lilin?" he asked.

12 year old Lillian turned away from the refrigerator and picked her little brother up.

"What's going on, little man? You hungry?" she asked him. Lloyd was now fully capable of speaking in complete sentences, so she needn't worry about not receiving a decipherable answer.

"Yesh," he said. "Canday."

Lillian laughed. For some unknown reason, Lloyd had picked up an severe liking for candy. Now, they had trouble getting him to stop eating it.

"Buddy, you just had some half an our ago!" she scolded playfully.

Lloyd looked up at her with big, adoring eyes and said plainly: "Pwease?"

He had used his secret weapon: the eyes. She finally broke and grabbed a bag of m&m's. He laughed and crunched it between his steadily growing teeth. Lillian sighed and walked away with a bag of sweets.

There was something about him that concerned her. Yes, he was an unusual little guy, but another anxious feeling lingered. He had a feel of evil about him, but he was such a sweet boy that she had trouble ever seeing him as a Dark Lord.

Suddenly, without warning, Lloyd hit her upside the head with his rattle. She took back what she said about his sweetness as he ran away with her candy.

Her mind wandered about the past week's events. Her school had held a sports meeting, which was unusual because her school didn't support any sports. They were starting up a season session of sports that were to be voted on.

Of course, that was an easy decision for Lillian. She had a burning passion for hockey. Ever since she had gotten ice skates for her fourth birthday, she had loved the sport. Now, she was in the men's senior hockey team. Yes, she played with and against 18 year old boys, but the reason for that was because she was so advanced.

Her mother walked in with a large bag.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought. Her mother had just been visiting Hockey Heaven. Her stick and skates had been getting quite small, so Misako had taken a run down to the store.

Lillian walked quickly to the door and took the bag from her mother. "Thank you."

Inside was a brand new stick, complete with pink tape wrapped around the handle. Her new skates were pink-laced, with newly sharpened blades. She thanked her mother.

"Okay, Lillian, time for singing," Misako said, gesturing at Lloyd. He waved at the two. Lillian helped her mother carry a cake and candles to the table as Lloyd crawled over. Lillian lifted the toddler into his booster seat and waited for the lights to be turned off.

And, as the tradition goes, they sang.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Lloyd,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

They clapped loudly as Misako cut the cake. Lloyd quickly started poking, prodding, and eventually eating his slice.

"Isgh Dafgdeh crhmingr?" Lloyd asked through a mouthful of cake.

Misako looked at her daughter, her face clearly asking for a translation.

"He _said_, is Dad coming?" she repeated. Her mother's face fell.

"I recently received a letter from him saying that he couldn't come; he was in a state of great peril at the moment. I'm sorry," she told her crestfallen children.

"Pwesents?" Lloyd asked. Misako and Lillian laughed. It was just like Lloyd to break the silence with a quirky, oblivious, baby remark.

"Yes, presents," Misako told him.

They sat in a circle and put their purchased gifts in front of him. He ripped and tore at the first, from Misako. It was a small bag. Full of candy. Lloyd went absolutely berserk until Misako held him down and Lillian pushed hers toward him. It was a wooden car, in it's green and gold glory. He laughed and puttered it around in a circle.

There could never be a happier family. Even with a missing member, and a lingering sense of a mysterious future, they were joyous.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It gives me encouragement to upload the next chapter. Review!**


	4. Third Birthday

**Thank you all who still are following me / this story! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had a very stressful beginning of 2013. Hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Lloyd Garmadon's Life Story!**

* * *

**Third Birthday**

"Lloyd! You wanna be late?" Brad asked me.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I blinked a couple times to stop the light from blinding me. I stood up and stretched, hurting my back. My bed was made of very hard springs. My eyes scanned my room at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Small, dark-ish in the early morning light. Brad stood by the dresser, pulling on his uniform.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my drab uniform. As I yanked the shirt over my head, Brad started combing his hair.

"Why do you comb your hair?" I asked, very confused.

Brad looked at me funny and said, "'Cause it makes it look good. You should try."

He handed me the comb and I stared at it. Finally, I brought it up to my messy blonde bowl cut and raked it through. It got caught lots of times, but I finally got it through the first section.

Brad smiled and walked out of the room, saying over his shoulder, "There ya go! I'm gonna go get some early breakfast."

I pretended to comb my hair until I heard his footsteps thud on the stairs, then threw the comb on Brad's lower bunk. As I walked out of the room, I messed up my hair so it was worse than before.

The first half of the day was super boring. None of the teachers or students even said happy birthday! As I headed toward the mess hall, I thought about candy. Candy is always on my mind. I love it soooooooo much.

I walked into the mess hall and found my assigned seat. As usual, my lunch was sitting on a tray. As I sat down, I looked at it with a sour face. The food they serve here is disgusting. It was fried anchovies, some kind of weird milk, and soggy brussel sprouts. However, there was a small bag in the forever empty dessert section. I looked inside. I almost had a heart attack. CANDY. I NEVER get candy here! I reached in and put it up to my mouth so I could smoosh it all in there, when this mean bully named Finn saw me. He came over and grabbed my candy.

"HEYYY, MY CANDY!" I yelled. He had a mean smile on his face and he turned it into disgusting worms and stuff with his powers. I felt a single hot tear slide down my face, and seeing that, Finn told his friends to come over. Then they all started giving me birthday noogies.

I ran away really quick, before he could finish his third one.  
I sat on my bunk, which is the top one, in me and Brad's room. I thought about my family as my tears continued to slide down my cheeks.

I remembered only a bit about my mommy. I remembered that she was very pretty, and very nice too. There were also faint images of a girl with blonde hair, but I don't remember her. The person I remembered best was my daddy. I remember that when I was little, my mommy used to tell me stories about my daddy. How when I was a tiny baby, he would carry me and play with me. He always was nice to me.

But now, I keep hearing stories about him that he's real evil. He keeps doing bad things. I hope he remembers me.

My mind suddenly remembered the song "Don't You Worry Child". I heard a meany boy who likes music singing it once. I replayed the single line in my head, over and over, thinking of how it represents my life so well.

_My father said,_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry child,_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._  
_Yeeeeeaaahhhhh_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little less formal than the other chapters, I tried to be true to his age. Also, I got a bit of the lunch scene from Lloyd Garmadon's blog. "Don't You Worry Child" is written by and belongs to Swedish House Mafia. Please review to encourage me to update sooner!**


	5. Fourth Birthday

**Sorry, again, for the extremely long wait. I'm really sorry.**

**I'm actually supposed to be working on my honors math work right now. I have a test the day after tomorrow. But I couldn't stand thinking that all y'all have been waiting for this for soooo long. So I updated.**

**Oh. Also. This chapter is very depressing. He is thinking thoughts of self-hate, and if you squint, you might be able to detect depression. Read this at your own risk. I know it's not too bad, but I got suspended from another writing website for not putting that in the description of a particularly depressing chapter. **

**Anyway, enjoy. REVIEW!**

* * *

I don't like this place. The teachers are mean. The food is disgusting. The lights are dark. Brad hates me now. I don't know why. Gene is talking about staying until he can run the school. My teachers always say that my dad is forcing them to make me stay. I don't want to. But he makes me. I feel so alone.

Classes are hard. Homework is hard. My life is hard. I go to bed not wanting to see this place again in the morning. Because I know I'll just be waking up to the same lonely life. I feel so alone.

Today is my birthday. I have no reason to love my birthday. It always ends up with me crying myself to sleep. Just like every other day. I hate it.

The principal hates me. He teaches History of Evil. He always calls on me even if I don't raise my hand. I don't ever know the answer to his question. Because I'm the youngest. He gives me bad grades just so my dad will think I'm worthless. Just like he does. He gives me detention if I drop my eraser. He takes away my bathroom privileges if I cough. He bans me from eating for the rest of the day if I'm late.

I want to be like other kids. I want to go to a normal school. I want to have normal friends. I want to meet my normal mommy. I want to find out who that normal girl is that I keep remembering. I want… I want a normal dad.

I know that I'll never get these things if I stay here. I hate it. I hate knowing it, too. I hate everything. I even hate my life.

One day, in History of Evil, I was late because I was scrubbing my table in Language class. I accidentally spilled some ink on the wood. It stained. Now I have splinters covering my red, raw hands from scrubbing. He didn't call on me at all. I knew that he was going to pull me aside after class and ban me from eating. Sure enough, he called me over.

"Garmadon. My desk. Now."

I scurried over, nearly dropping my large textbook. "Yes, sir?" I asked, my voice quavering. I still wasn't used to his tone of voice with me. Also, the oldest group in the school had started walking in. Now the 10-14 year olds would have to hear me get ratted out.

"I seem to notice that you haven't been… _yourself_ lately. That's why…" he began in a snide voice, sneering. "That's why I have decided that you should be expelled. Permanently."

I gasped. Expelled? "S-sir, I-"

"Enough. Go pack your things. Meet me outside for your pickup by the Ninjago Orphanage."

I felt tears come to my eyes. I slowly walked out of the room. I felt the eyes of the older children on the back of my head. They were all laughing at me. Quietly, but still laughing.

"Looks like little Mr. 'I'm so evil because my daddy's an evil lord' isn't so evil after all," I heard one boy snicker behind me. I resisted the urge to start sobbing as I walked out of the room.

I ran all the way to my room.

That's when I started sobbing. I jumped onto my bed and buried myself in my pillow, underneath the covers. I stayed there for around three minutes. As I let out the last few tears, I stood. I pulled on the black outfit that my father gave me when I was a baby. I started packing for my pickup.

I placed the last shirt in my suitcase gently. I looked at the ceiling, feeling tears coming again. Suddenly, I slammed the lid of the suitcase shut. I stormed down the stairs to the front doors. I pushed them open and looked at the bus waiting for me. I heard a throat clearing behind me. I looked. It was the principal. He had one of his famous sneers dancing on his lips.

I felt white hot anger burn through my body, scorching every organ and limb. My vision became red. I threw my suitcase at him and ran.

I ran away.

I knew my fate now.

I understood who I was.

I am evil.

I will always be evil.

_This _is my future.


End file.
